


Morning Snack

by ahunmaster



Series: Stepfamily AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Morning Sex, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Eclipse wakes up to something other than her alarm this morning.





	Morning Snack

 

Eclipse was used to waking up to the sounds of her alarm clock before school started.  But lately, she had been getting used to waking up to something else.

 

"Hun~ Mwahh... Ah!  AH!"

 

Her head snapped up, waking her up as she finally became aware of the sensations on her privates.

 

It seemed as though Lugnut had snuck into her room this morning to wake her up.  And his favorite way of doing that was by taking her pajama pants and eating her snatch out.

 

"Mhh!  Hah-!" Eclipse threw her hands over her mouth to stifle her cries. Primus forbid her mother or stepfather heard her and came in to check up on her.

 

Luckily for her, her stepbrother had been at it long enough that even before her own alarm went off, she was cumming into his mouth.  The giant boy lapped it all down like ice cream on a hot summer day before cleaning up the mess on her vulva with his tongue to her delight.

 

"... Did Megatron tell you to come wake me up today?"

 

Lugnut blushed as he turned his head away.  "B-Brother said you needed to get up early today.  You... had to finish up some homework that you were too tired to get to last night."

 

Oh yeah.  She had been working on that report last night that she hadn't been able to get to her History homework.  It wasn't much, but Eclipse would have little time at school to do it before her class.

 

"Right..." She sat up to scratch her head in embarrassment.  "Thanks for getting me up."

 

"N-No problem..." Lugnut turned away blushing.

 

That was when she noticed that he had a little problem to take care of.  Well, he had snuck all the way to her room to get her up.  She could at least return the favor.

 

"How about I help you out, Lugnut?"

 

"H-Huh?"

 

"I doubt you want to have to walk to the bathroom with that, right?"

 

Lugnut realized what she was pointing at.  "N-No..."

 

Eclipse smiled at him before she got out of her bed to sit in front of him, but not before turning off her still unrung alarm and making sure her door was shut tight.  "Then at least let me take care of it.  After all, you took care of me."

 

The younger boy nodded with his beet red cheeks as he watched his stepsister pull out his enraged cock and start to suck on it.  Primus, seeing her cheeks stretched out to pull his cock's large head was always enough to get him close to the edge.

 

He hoped his big brother wouldn't mind missing out on a blowjob this morning.  But knowing Megatron, he would eventually find out and probably get Eclipse to give him one during school today.

 

Still, Lugnut knew that Eclipse knew as well.  She would most likely expect it, but that didn't stop her from licking up the sides of her little stepbrother's cock.

 

But for now, he was more than happy to have his morning wood attended to.

 

END


End file.
